


The Allegiance

by ForestFood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFood/pseuds/ForestFood
Summary: Gage Maton, an anti-hero is in the middle of a chaotic war between the heroes and villains. He just wanted to stay in the lines and wished the war was over. Unfortunately, The Allegiance, a child soldier program enlists and drafts him. He doesn’t enjoy it until he and three other anti-hero teenagers have been given an important mission to go to a prestigious hero academy as The Allegiance is suspecting that they feed artificial pollinine, a drug that enhances the user’s powers, to the students.





	1. Chapter 1

You are born as either a hero or a villain. It is even defined by blood and years of genetics and evolution. Society sees your power and your genes since the day you were born. This was problematic since it raised judgement in people. Heroes were seen as glorious, righteous, and peaceful. Villains were seen as juvenile, predatory, and violent.  
This didn’t apply to an individual yet that was how everyone was defined. However, heroes and villains have had children since some were out of the norm and saw each other as individuals. Those offspring had the views of anti-heroes and were the minority.  
Relationships between heroes and villains were tense which is why anti-heroes were almost non-existent. Tensity was not the solution, but they did not listen. Your marking defined you, a good first impression about you was difficult.  
This adversity in modern day is still present, but has only gotten worse. A second war has been issued between heroes and villains. Many are getting drafted and the world is becoming ominous.  
The main war has been about heroes and villains. This caused a problem with anti-heroes. They had the free thought of staying neutral. This was an issue on where they would contribute. This was decided that they would set up a military for just anti-heroes to train and evaluate their position, called the Allegiance.


	2. Chapter One

Gage Maton has only been in the Allegiance for one day and hates it already. He thinks the war is tedious and unnecessary for society. If only one day heroes and villains could get along, but it is easier said than done. The foggy gray morning has made an appearance through the small window across the room.   
His eyes pandered to the dusty analog clock next to the window. His brain was too scrambled to interpret time right now. The blurry vision and ticking second clock were not helping.   
It was all silence until the loud wailing horn roared across the facility. Gage was alarmed which got him up immediately. He knew that there was going to be a set routine and it will be the same day over and over.   
Gage looked at his roommate to see what he was doing. He might have heard of his name, but the morning brain forgot. Gage looked at the ringing PA and saw there was an upcoming announcement.   
“All members of the Allegiance, please report to the cafeteria. I repeat. All members of the Allegiance please report to the cafeteria.”   
Gage’s mind was overwhelmed by this simple task. He didn’t know where the cafeteria was. He followed everyone and kept the back of his eye on his roommate. Everyone crowding around him in the halls had an expressionless face. Gage had to blend in so his face molded like them.  
He looked at the room number so he wouldn’t get lost and followed them into the bland gray cafeteria. Gage saw a line form at the breakfast station where he got oatmeal, corn flakes, and nutrient packets. This raised a question on the moment he picked up his tray off of the table. Where was Gage going to sit?  
This was like being the new kid at school. No one seemed approachable. Everyone seemed to know each other beforehand. He tried to look for his roommate, but it was like finding a needle in a haystack at this point. Gage slowly approached each table and observed if there were any empty spaces anywhere.   
That seemed to be Gage’s only goal now. Find an empty space and sit down before somebody might yell at you. Gage saw just what he needed. An empty space. It was a table in the back corner, but an empty space overall. He had to pop up the question.  
“Is this spot taken?”   
A guy across from him looked up and acknowledged his presence.   
“Oh no, not at all. Go ahead and take it.” This boy said with glee.  
“Thanks. I didn’t really know where to sit. I’m Gage. What’s your name?”  
“I’m Jamie. Nice to meet you.”   
The boys shook hands with each other and Gage thought that Jamie had a good first impression. Jamie’s curly hair and bright smile stood out to Gage the most. Jamie had golden brown curls all the way to the top of his neck and freckles that were splattered all over his face. This stood in contrast with Gage’s clean cut hair and face.   
Though Gage and Jamie didn’t converse a lot, Gage felt more comfortable in the cafeteria thanks to Jamie. A general stood up to the front of the room and told everyone to report back to their rooms. Gage waved goodbye to Jamie and hoped he would appear at that same table again.   
Gage walked through the hallway and tried to find the same room. He noticed his roommate and tried catching up to him. It seemed like this roommate already knew his way around the facility.   
Gage finally caught up to his roommate, and made it into the room. He still felt regret that he forgot the roommate’s name.   
“Hey, I’m sorry I never caught your name. What is it?”  
The roommate looked up from his pristine glare to face eye contact with Gage.   
“Walton. You must be Gage?” He interrogated.  
“Yeah. Um. Nice to meet you, Walton.”  
Gage reached his hand out awkwardly for a handshake. In which, Walton reluctantly accepted. 

***

“Power evaluation starts in a few minutes. Please wait patiently until your sergeant picks you up from your rooms.” The PA chimed.   
“What does that mean?” Gage asked.  
“Exactly like what they said. They’ll evaluate your powers to see what type of tasks you are compatible for.”  
“Interesting. I wonder what our tasks will be like.”  
“We’ll see, I guess.”  
The sergeant opened the door with precision and had a stern look on her face. Her eyes glanced at a file.  
“Gage Maton and Walton Baxter. You will follow me to Court C.” the sergeant commanded.  
Gage and Walton followed the sergeant with the other kids behind in a single file line. Gage questioned how this power evaluation would work. He could use his powers sometimes, but it can be hard to control.   
Gage was nervous now. What if he screws this up? His mind was racing, yet he masked his outer appearance to be as expressionless as possible. Toward him was a colossal white rectangular building and a giant marked black “C” on the top right corner of the exterior. That must have been Court C.  
The sergeant went up towards the gate and opened the door to cue us in. The building looked like a school gym. Towards the opposite wall, was a judge with a tablet of files, ready to appraise.   
“Here are my instructions. I want everyone to line up on that wall and I will call your surname. You then will step forward and demonstrate your powers and answer a series of questions. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes sir.” Everyone said unanimously.   
“Abbott.” The judge called.  
“Your file here says that you have the power to heal? I will now take my finger here, and look here.”  
The judge swiftly swiped his finger across the thin paper and hints of red gushing blood came out from this papercut.   
The soldier took out his hands and regenerated the skin cells to suture the wound up.   
“Wrist, please.”  
Of course they were going to check our wrists, Gage thought. Ever since birth, your power chromosomes were marked on your wrist and was a government requirement. Gage glanced at his wrist, though he’s seen it many times: HV. The dominant hero gene and the dominant villain gene, it was so uncommon and negatively seen that long sleeved clothes were the default of his wardrobe.   
He saw the soldiers answer the judge’s questions and demonstrate their powers. He wondered how some can execute their powers flawlessly. There were a few that had a nervous tone in their voice, but he knew he wasn’t going to perform as well as the others.   
“Farenheit.” The judge called.  
The girl walked nervously towards the judge. She had a different aura compared to the different soldiers. She had a brown ponytail and the Allegiance uniform with her bandaged arms crossed and shoulders hunched forward.   
“The power to manipulate temperature. Since your power doesn’t have a large area effect, please heat up the air in this jar.” The judge requested as he slid an empty glass across the table.   
She stretched her hands out and had a determined face to her. It seemed like she was trying as hard as she could. Her breathing was loud and set. Tensity was set up in the room. Many soldiers including Gage were rooting for her to do well.   
“There should be a heat difference in the jar, sir. The air in the jar is 78.6 degrees fahrenheit.” She claimed.  
The judge took his hand in the jar and opened his mouth.  
“You didn’t mention that I can tell what the surrounding temperature is with either Celsius or Fahrenheit.”   
She looked timid, knowing she blurted the judge.   
“Yes, you are right, however I mostly focus on primary powers rather than secondary powers at the moment.” The judge acknowledged.   
“Wrist.”  
“Right.” The girl whispered.   
She fumbled with her bandages, trying to show her wrist. She tried to show as little skin as possible, like she was hiding something.   
“Thank you, that will be all.” The judge concluded.   
Each soldier was getting tested one by one, down the line. Gage’s heart pounded harder and harder as each person was finished. He saw this girl next to him. Something sparked familiarity with this girl. He couldn’t trace it immediately, yet something was recognizable about her. He was going to get called soon as the girl next to him was called up.  
“Kumori.”  
The girl approached forward, giving a sullen look to her face and walk. It was contrasting to the other girl.   
“If you can manipulate the sharpness of an object, please sharpen this dull knife.”   
The knife in question almost didn’t look like a knife. It had a rounded point where it could be deemed useless.   
The girl snatched the knife to get a grip and feel for it. She reached her  
hand out and almost moved her fingers as she was playing a delicate instrument. It was astonishing to see the knife sharpening into a fine point. She put the sharpened knife down delicately in front of the slightly impressed judge.   
She already knew the procedure and scrunched up her uniform sleeve to show the judge. The judge’s face turned sour, assuming that she is a villain dominant hero recessive anti-hero.   
“Maton.”  
Gage approached in front of the judge with pure nervousness.   
“Your power is to manipulate the weight of this object. Go ahead, why don’t you make Ms. Kumori’s knife weigh lighter.”   
Gage looked back for a quick second at the same time that the girl recoiled after hearing her name.   
How much lighter? Shouldn’t it be noticable? What if it is so light it floats? These questions swirled in Gage’s mind. Gage took a deep breath to calm his sensitive nerves. Gage’s hands flexed out in a concentrated sense, with his fingers stiff as possible.   
Gage knew he had to calm down, but this simple task was hard with everyone’s eyes on him, watching his every move. His panic was not helping for such a simple task. His nervousness and stress fueled his power for some reason. He felt a different presence in the object as knowing his power worked.   
Gage withdrew his hands, signaling the judge that his powers are done for use. The judge picked up the knife with ease, showing a visual difference in weight. Gage showed his wrist to the judge, not knowing what he would think of his combination.  
The judge had a slight indistinct nod and signaled his hand to queue the next person. Gage walked back to the wall and noticed that the person next to him was Jamie. That kid that welcomed him to breakfast. Gage faced Jamie and signaled a small handwave.   
“Opalescence.”  
Jamie looked at Gage for a quick second and had a miniscule awkward wave.   
“You have the ability to make something more durable. Please demonstrate with the delicate glass jar.”   
It was the same jar the Farenheit girl heated up.  
While most powers had their hands have space between the object, Jamie touched the object, getting as much area efficiency as possible. He had a lot of concentration on his face, making sure he didn’t screw this up.   
Jamie slammed the jar on the table with confidence and had a strong smile formed on his lips. The judge with no noticeable change on his face, gripped the jar and dropped it off the table to the floor.   
The jar clattered on the ground, not shattering as usual and expected. This surprised Gage, seeing Jamie’s powers in action. Imagine the potential and tasks Jamie would be used for. 

***

“Thank you, that will be all. Your powers will be evaluated, and tasks will be assigned to you within the next week.” The judge announced.


End file.
